WHEI Women's Intercontinental Championship
The '''WHEI Women's Intercontinental Championship '''was a women's professional wrestling championship created and promoted by War Hawks Entertainment Inc. for the Raw, SmackDown and LWL brands. It was one of two secondary singles women's championships along with the WHEI Women's Hardcore Championship. Along with the WHEI Women's Tag Team Championship and one of the three main women's championships made up a women's Triple Crown. Winning the Hardcore title as well completed a women's Grand Slam. The two secondary titles and the tag team title were all defended on every brand regardless of what brand the champion(s) were on at the time. The inaugural champion was Beth Phoenix. The current champion is Nia Jax who is in her first reign as champion. With Jax's win, she brings the championship to the LWL brand. While Ironman easily thought of a hardcore championship for the women's division to prove they could do anything the men could do and better. He had trouble thinking of a name for this championship and at one point considered scrapping the new title all together and simply bringing back the Diva's Championship. After posting a poll on Facebook and Twitter, the fans changed his mind and gave him the idea to create this title instead. The idea behind the title is to make it just as prestigious as it's male counterpart, making it a sort of "workhorse" title like the male version was for so long. History The championship was officially given its name on November 7, 2018, 4 days before the Evolution event. However the match to decide the first champion was already set as a tri-branded 6 Pack Elimination Challenge. The title, along with the tag team and hardcore titles, would fill out a Triple Crown and Grand Slam respectively for WHEI's female competitors. Championship belt design The championship was unveiled on Twitter the day of the event. Ironman chose to go with the "Attitude Era" version of the men's Intercontinental Championship, with a few updates. First of all, the strap itself is white, both to bring it in line with most of the other women's championships as well as the men's Intercontinental Championship. The centerplate uses the old scratch WWE logo as opposed to the one that WWE had been using since 2014. The plate itself is oval shape, with a globe in the middle with the WWE logo. A banner above the globe reads "World Wrestling Entertainment" (as a blank banner to put "War Hawks Entertainment Inc." wasn't available). While a banner under the globe reads "Intercontinental Champion. Like the Hardcore Championship the word "Women's" is nowhere to be found, as Ironman felt it wasn't needed. The sideplates are rectangular in shape, with 2 on each side depicting the various continents on each one. The inner plate on the left side features both North and South America, with a banner above and below identifying them as such. The outer plate on the left side features Antarctica, with a banner below identifying it and the WWE logo in leiu of a name above it. The inner plate on the right side features Europe and Africa, with similar banners above and below identifying them as such. While the outer plate on the right side features Asia and Australia, again with banners above and below the continents to identify them as such. Reigns External Links Category:Championships Category:Season 3 Category:Women's Championships Category:Secondary Championships Category:Raw Category:SmackDown Category:LWL Category:WHEI Category:War Hawks Entertainment Inc.